Quem joga verde
by xuxu na cerca
Summary: Desde quando Sirius Black dá conselhos? [OneShot]


Desde quando Sirius Black dá conselhos

* * *

_**Quem joga verde...**_

_Uma fic de Natalia Lima_

* * *

Lily sentou-se desanimada. 

Ela sempre gostava das festas do Clube do Slug.

Bom, nem _sempre_, aquela, por exemplo, estava sendo particularmente chata.

Talvez se ela tivesse convidado alguém para ir com ela...

Mas achou que não precisava, achou que teria a companhia **dele** é claro.

Como estava enganada.

Ele estava ocupado demais para perder tempo com ela, conversando com todas as pessoas que via pela frente. Sempre tão sociável...

Bufou involuntariamente.

'Sabe Lily, eu vou te dar um conselho...'

Lily virou o rosto tão rapidamente que o sentiu o pescoço estalar.

Seu olhar pousou em Sirius Black que a olhava com um brilho maroto nos olhos, maroto demais, na opinião de Lily.

Ela sabia que boa coisa não sairia dos lábios do moreno. Lily Evans estava se aprofundando bastante no quesito _Marotos_ para saber.

'O que você quer não vai vir atrás de você se você não fizer nada para conseguir, Lily.' Filosofou.

'O quê?' – Lily engasgou.

'O que você quer não vai acontecer, Lily. – Sirius deu um sorriso torto - E você sabe do que eu estou falando. '

Lily não disse nada por um tempo, antes de dizer:

'Se-sei?'

'Ah, saaaabe...' Sirius agora estava assentado ao lado da ruiva olhando com um olhar sedutor.

'Eu não sei do que você esta falando. ' Falou Lily naturalmente, no entanto sem encarar o maroto.

'Se você espera Lily, que o que você quer, venha ate você, esqueça, não vai acontecer.'

Lily abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Sirius a cortou.

'Lily, eu nunca chegaria pra você e falaria isso se eu não entendesse o que esta se passando,. já deu pra sacar, e digo mais: eu estou do seu lado.'

Lily riu sarcástica.

'O que você acha que esta acontecendo então, Sirius?'

'Eu não preciso te dizer Lily, você _sabe_.'

Lily riu nervosamente. _Ele sabia_.

'Sabe Lily, eu devo te lembrar eu sou o Sirius certo, não o Remus. '

Lily bufou irritada e cruzou os braços.

'Eu só vim aqui te dar um conselho.'

'Conselho? Mas eu achei que você fosse o Sirius, não o Remus.'

'Como você é cruel Lily, - Sirius pos as mãos no coração fingindo dor. - eu venho aqui ajudar você e é assim que você retribui?' Sirius fingiu se magoar.

Lily riu alto.

'Sirius Black., Você está ficando retardado ou quê? Você não dá conselhos. Não há concordância entre – A ruiva fez sinal de aspas com as mãos - Sirius e Conselhos'

Sirius não respondeu. Apenas encarou o nada pensativo. Lily ficou aflita com a reação do garoto, normalmente ele retrucaria.

'Eu não vou conseguir o que eu quero Sirius, porque o que eu quero não me quer... ' Lily disse de repente.

Sirius apenas deu um meio sorriso.

'Garotas são previsíveis,. nunca querem correr o risco.'

Lily bufou novamente.

'Eu vou apenas te dizer Lily,: você vai ter que dar o primeiro passo. Esse é meu conselho'.

'Eu não vou fazer nada. – Irritou-se Lily, sem conseguir se conter. – Se ele gosta de mim ele que faça, não eu. – Lily parou de falar por o que pareceu minutos - Eu não vou obrigar James Potter a sair comigo.' Adicionou rapidamente.

Sirius pareceu assustado com as palavras rápidas da ruiva, mas não durou muitos segundos e ele sorriu triunfante.

'Lily, por Merlin, vocês são _amigos_.'

'E daí? Isso significa que ele poderia-(...) que nos poderíamos –(...) que, er...'

'Não poderia Lily. Nenhum cara em seu estado normal chegaria em uma amiga.'

'Mas para se relacionar você antes precisa ser amigo desta pessoa e-'

'Eu concordo Lily, mas ele – Sirius apontou James. –não vai pensar isso, principalmente de _você_...'

Lily olhou James Potter, que estava conversando animadamente com um grupo de Corvinais, os olhos brilhando, sorrindo, as insígnias de capitão e monitor-chefe brilhando em seu peito. Ele parecia muito bem sem te-la por perto. Por que ela tinha que se importar? Ou melhor, por que **ele** não se importava?

'Por que não, Sirius?'

'Lily, a última coisa que James iria querer na vida é deixar de ser seu amigo. Ele não iria querer estragar a amizade de vocês, uma amizade que ele custou a ter. Ele está orgulhoso de si, orgulhoso em saber que você o considera amigo.'

Lily tentou falar algo.

'Lily, ele acha que essa é a única coisa que você aceitaria dele. Amizade e nada mais.'

'Isto só prova, Sirius, que realmente ele gosta de mim como amiga. Eu não vou fazer nada'

'Não seja burra Lily, pra ele o que importa é o que você quer. Você se tornou amiga dele e ele aceitou, está feliz com isso, porque você esta. Porque ele se importa com a sua felicidade.'

Lily não disse nada.

'Ele não vai chegar perto de você e começar a te beijar, imaginando que depois você brigaria e falaria com ele que vocês são só amigos porque você deixou muito claro, pra ele e pro resto do mundo: vocês são só amigos.'

Lily riu.

'Eu vou tentar não demonstrar a minha surpresa por estar recebendo um conselho de Sirius Black, mas me diga, se eu deixei claro que eu e ele somos só amigos, então como você chegou à brilhante conclusão de que eu gosto dele e veio me dar conselhos? Provavelmente você também pensava que eu gostava dele apenas como amigo.'

'E não gosta?'

'Ah' Lily bufou e corou ao mesmo tempo. Sirius gargalhou.

'Quer saber como eu descobri que você gosta do James, Srta. Evans?'

'Oh sim eu gostaria muito...' Lily falou.

'É aquela velha tática não é? Quem joga verde, colhe maduro. '

Lily encarou Sirius sem entender.

'Eu não sabia, até você **acabar** de me contar...'

Lily encarou Sirius que possuía um sorriso triunfante.

'Oh não...' sussurrou a ruiva.

'Sabe Lily, eu vou gostar de ter você como cunhadinha'.

'SIRIUS BLACK!'

* * *

N/a: pequenininha. Mass... surgiu na minha cabeça do nada. E deu nisso. Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews ali no botao roxo simpático. 


End file.
